Grand Fantasy Game- Epic
by Just.Another.Bored.Guy
Summary: The Game, Epic, was widely popular in the city with posters and events and even fan shops I couldn't help but notice all of it. I took out the game console. A Virtual Reality Headset... nicknamed the VR. I'm not really a gamer and this was the first time I ever saw it... looked straight out of one of those sci-fi movies. I have to admit... I was pretty excited to try it.
1. Welcome to Epic - 1

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

I wrote this a while back when I read the 1st volume of 1/2 Prince.. I just saved it and never did anything with it until today.

* * *

My Name is Lee, 15 years old and just starting highschool. I was born and raised in the countryside and today is the first time I've come to the city. My childhood friend, Claire, is also in this city, she left the countryside 5 years ago and I'm excited to see her again. Just finished unpacking my stuff, the apartment looks alot better now.

Now that I'm done with that, I can check the game out... The Game, Epic, was widely popular in the city with posters and events and even fan shops I couldn't help but notice all of it. Claire told me to start a character so that we could play together online.

So I will... I took out the game console. A Virtual Reality Headset... nicknamed the VR. I'm not really a gamer and this was the first time I ever saw it... looked straight out of one of those sci-fi movies. I have to admit... I was pretty excited to try it.

Took a Quick look at the manual for it and noticed the Game didn't have one so I thought it was probably in-game. I put on the VR and turned it on... A loading screen was in View... then afterwards a check box popped up. It basically asked me if this was the first time I have played...

I didn't know what to do to answer it because I couldn't exactly click the yes box with my finger. A minute passed and I just said "yes". Can't believe I already forgot it was a headset... "Jeez, I just started and I'm already clueless." After it acknowledged my choice, another loading screen with a large wall of text. I wasn't really reading it but I think it was the terms of service because of the next popup which asked if I agreed to it.

Then a big "Welcome to Epic" sign...

* * *

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.

There won't be much backstory for this one, maybe.

I ran into some trouble with uploading this one, so to make it easier, I split the prologue into 2 files. That worked! :)

So sad that 1/2 Prince has ended... Still waiting for Translated for Final Chapter..


	2. Welcome to Epic - 2

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

* * *

Well that was pretty cool... Then I suddenly saw myself in third person which kind of weirded me out for a while. I was in a big giant Room with a glowing circle in front of me. A girl appeared out of nowhere near the circle. She was telling me about Epic for a while... Kind of just ignored her and was more interested in her Avatar.

Looked like a pink and blue Android with cute anime buns for her hairstyle. Her voice sounded all automated so I knew that it was just an AI. After she was done... She asked me if I would like to create my character now. I said yes obviously and a default male model came up from the glowing circle. It looked pretty good as it was actually.

She asked me what race I would like to be and then explained that there were 4 races... 3 more glowing circles popped up with default male models of different races. There were Beasts... Looked all hairy and strong. Then the Elves... Looked like an actual elf you see in books. Then the Spirits... Transparent and practically naked.

I just picked the original Race which was Humans. There were plenty of different body features I could change but I just chose to make him as close to looking as me as I could. She asked me for a Name... My mind just went Blank... I was never good with names... ever.

I uttered "God" and she said the name was taken... Well of course it was... it was freaking God. Then I thought of a name... "Only God Knows" and it was available. I just chose that... I wasn't much of a gamer as I said so I didn't really care about it that much.

When she was done finalizing the character, the me that I saw in third person changed into the character... I went from watching from third person to looking first person through my new Avatar in a blink. "Have Fun Playing Epic." She said in a Regular Voice... Then a Bright Light blinded me and before I knew it, I was in a Forest.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.

I ran into some trouble with uploading this one, so to make it easier, I split the prologue into 2 files. That worked! :)


	3. -The First Chapter- Choosing a Class

I was lying down on the forest floor and I got up normally just like in real life. I didn't notice at first but I moved exactly as I wanted to and when I did notice... I kind of started walking around, jumping, practically anything I could think of and it moved just as I usually would. I was having a bit of fun just playing around with my character until I found a little cliff over a lake. I looked at my reflection... made some weird faces... just having a bit of fun and then I felt a little pain... like a bad itch.

Looked down at my feet and there was the cutest little puppy dog I've ever seen. It was labeled "Wolf pup" and it was biting me... I knew I was losing health but I couldn't bring myself to hurt it. I wanted to pet it but when I did... It got damaged... I was shocked... all I did was pet it and I was bringing its life down like that. I really didn't want to kill it.

So I picked it up and threw it into the lake. Amazingly it popped up and doggy paddled away. I was laughing... was pretty cool that it could swim. Walked a bit more around the forest and avoided the other wolf pups till I came to a small town.

It looked like one of those old villages you see in fairytale books my mom used to read me when I was young... An Elf looking guy dressed in white, looked liked a male miko girl came up to me. I kind of just stared at him for a while until he spoke.

He asked me if I needed a Heal because my life was pretty low from that first pup. I said "Sure, Thanks." He healed me and then noticed I was still level one... "Oh so you are new to the game?" "Yup, just started." I replied. He then told me that if you want a class so that you can start actually playing... That the buildings on the other side of town are where you can choose the one you want.

I said thanks and headed towards the buildings... I was thinking that the players are actually pretty nice. There were lots of classes to choose from and there were those that branched out of 4 basic classes. The First of the Basic Classes was the Swordsman class then the Healer class, the Archer class and Mage class.

I checked the Swordsman Class tree first, at Level 5 it was just a swordsman... At level 8 was thief class at level 10 was the tank class. A level 25 swordsman can become a knight and a level 30 thief can become an assassin. The tank class had two branches, one was the Axe and the other was the Hammer. Also a level 50 knight can become a Magic Knight later on.

Pretty Cool I thought... I then went to check the Healer class tree. At Level 40 healer you can become an Exorcist. That was it... So next was Archer class. There were 2 branches for them...the Elemental Archery and the Hunters Archery. The elemental was magic infused arrows and the hunters were a variety of multiple arrow shots and its specialty were shooting at weak points.

Last was the Mage class... They learn all their basic one shot elements and few wide range before level 30. When they reach level 30 they can switch to being a Summoner, Necromancer, or a Wizard with higher class magic. Summoners can summon incredibly strong spirits with limited time and multiples at a time. Necromancers can summon a number of Undead monsters or a few very strong ones who fight till they run out of health. After checking each class tree again... I decided to go with the Basic Swordsman Class because I didn't think the other 3 were much fun.

* * *

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


	4. -The 2nd Chapter- Becoming a Hammer Tank

I walked into the Swordsman Class building for the third time... A few people who noticed me asked me if I was going to go out and come back again. I laughed a bit and said no... I decided to become a swordsman. I checked the Swordsman Quest's Requirements and I needed 10 wolf pup tails and to be level 5. I expected this coming so with a sigh... I accepted the quest and set out to kill those cute little pups.

Remembering that just touching them damaged them alot... I wondered how much damage it would cause if I kicked them. I kicked one and it took alot of damage but was still alive... So I kicked another one into a tree and it took double damage and died. So I was just kicking them into trees until I got 10 wolf pup tails. I noticed that I was already level 4 and it just took 2 minutes.

I decided to try for a stronger enemy... I came across an Orc... "Jeez...that's so ugly...why couldn't I just kill that instead." I went close to it and punched it... "1 damage"... "Seriously?"... Even though I hardly damaged it. It still took notice and raised its hatchet to slash at me. It was pretty easy to dodge it as I wasn't really carrying anything. I hit it again and still just one damage... I decided to poke his eyes... because from experience... that hurts alot.

When I did that, I was amazed at how much damage it took... about 150 each poke. The numbers were bright blue and below it in blue font and slightly slanted was the word "Weak point" After a while, it died and I leveled up 3 times. I was level 7 now."Wow", So I looked for another Orc and killed it using the same method. Eventually I hit level 10 and decided to go back to turn in the Quest. I was now a swordsman and had the Leather armor and sword... kind of boring.

Since I was already level 10 I checked the Tank Quest's Requirements, I needed an Orc Badge and to be level 10... I laughed as I checked my inventory and saw I had 2 Orc badges already. I immediately took the quest and turned in the quest... He offered me an Axe or a Hammer and metal armor. The first thing I noticed was the Hammer Tank had a 5-seconds Stun skill right off the bat... while the Axe had more of a powerful hit.

So I chose the Hammer... Because Stuns would definitely be useful in any situation.

* * *

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


	5. -The Third Chapter- The Wolf King

So I decided to try out my new Hammer... I went to the Inn where people went to take Town Quests. I didn't really think about which quest to take... so I just took the one with the highest reward. The Reward was about 10,000 gold and the Goal was to kill one "Wolf King".

"A king?" I thought... Sounds cool... so I asked if anyone knew where to find the Wolf King. An Axe class Beast Tank came up to me and asked if I would like to join their party of 4 they were preparing for the wolf king. "5 people against one wolf?" sounded like a definite win to me so I declined and set out to look for wolf king myself.

As I was exiting the Inn, I ran into someone... it was a Female human archer, I apologized and went on my way. I heard her say on the way out..."Umm... does anyone have space for a level 20 archer for the wolf king?"

I was wandering through the wolf pup part of the forest until I found a cave opening. Then as I approached the cave... A Werewolf jumped out at me. Scared me for a bit there... So that was the Wolf King. It attacked by charging and jumping towards me but I stunned it and moved away from the cave... I didn't want to be cornered there.

It came running after me... it was fast but I thought of an idea and dodged out of the way and made it crash into a tree that was behind me. Just like the wolf pups... it also took damage from hitting the tree and was also knocked down. I slammed my hammer down on it... It jumped up after a while, I stunned it again and ran to another tree for the same trick.

After a bit of repeating that, it began to howl and use its tail to knock me down... I was getting annoyed of that so I slammed my hammer on its tail... And a big blue 700 appeared. So that's its weak point... I stunned it again and every time it did the tail swipe I slammed down on its tail... I continued this until it died and got its loot. I got a Wolf King Fang and a Monster Egg... And leveled all the way to 14

I went back to turn in my Quest.

* * *

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


	6. -The 4th Chapter- Cannibal and Archer

As I turned in my quest and received the 10,000 gold... I thought I should check out the weapon and armor shop... I looked at the different kind of weapons before looking at the hammers. I found a hammer whose name really stood out for me... It wasn't the strongest of the hammers in the list... but it was called the "King Crusher Hammer".

You have got to admit... that really does sound badass... I bought its recipe and checked the requirements. I needed a Wolf King Fang and an Orc King Skull... It's good I already had the Fang. It kind of disturbed me that I had to bust a skull for my hammer. A Fang was alright but a skull is kind of... dark.

I went to see if there was a Quest for the Orc King too... I might as well do two things at once and earn some money while I'm at it. I found the quest... the reward was 7,500 gold plus a Topaz gem for the Orc King's head and also 15 normal Orcs..

Then I felt someone kind of tap my shoulder... I looked to who did it and it was the female archer I bumped into from before. She said she kind of overheard me talking to myself about the Orc King quest... A bit embarrassed I asked "What about it?"... "Can I join you in killing the Orc King?" I was a bit hesitant then told her I was actually after the Loot.

She said she was only after the Topaz... That was settled then... I made a Party and added her. Her username was actually "Princexx" She commented on my "God only knows" and I just said the something about her own name.

"Ah... Before we go... Do you know what I can do with this monster egg I got from the wolf king?" I asked. "Wow, you got a monster egg? That is pretty rare... although it will probably be the wolf pup which is the weakest pet in the game"..."Being Weak has nothing to do with Strength" I then showed me to the Pet Npc, and just as she said it was a wolf pup..

"Nice, I can finally play with a cute wolf pup without hurting it" I said laughing... "So what are you going to name it?" She asked... After a moment of thinking back to my first encounter with the wolf pup.

"Cannibal." I said with a smile.

* * *

This is my Second Story entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like 1/2 Prince, but no Gender-bender. (Sorry, Fan Guys/Girls) ... I also got rid of the -Fangirl moments-

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


	7. -The 5th Chapter- The Orc King

"Umm...Cannibal?" she asked. "Yeah, it sounds awesome and fits him perfectly." I said.

"Okay... so you ready?" I nodded and had her lead the way as I had no clue where to find the king. "So this is where he appears... but as you can see, some people must have already killed him". "So where can we find another one?" I asked."You have to wait for it to respawn, it should be any minute now." She explained that a King level monster respawns an Hour after it is killed.

There were a few parties also waiting for the Orc King to respawn... Princexx was a bit disheartened. "Hey... When he appears... I want you to shoot him first." I said. "Why me?" she replied... "I just thought that if we hit it first, then the loot is ours." I said... She started explaining that if she shoots him first then he'll go straight for her. And an archer has low defense... so she will die.

I explained my idea of using my stun to make him change targets to me after you hit him. "But..." "Just run behind me... if he is charging after you. That way I can be your Shield." I added. "Okay..." She sighed.

We hunted regular Orcs until he finally appeared. "There he is!" A few other people spotted the Orc king first and sent their tanks to attack it... "Now Princexx!" I shouted... She shot an arrow and it hit the Orc King first... "What the hell!?" People were mad... but I didn't care one bit. "Ahhhh..." She was running around with the Orc King chasing her.

"Run behind me!" I said. She followed and I hit him with my stun... He was swinging his large broadsword... which was definitely freaking easy to dodge. "Ok" I switched to party chat... and told her to shoot around for his weak point. Ill stuns him if he looks like he is going to charge you. She tried his eyes, arms, neck, ears, knees and even his feet... None of them were it. I told her to try for his fingers.

She was telling me that it was almost impossible to hit his fingers... I told her I meant his hands... And she tried... But with him constantly swinging... It took a while for her to finally hit it... and there it was... the Blue numbers. "Yay, now do it again." I said laughing after stunning him... "You know... I'm going to eventually run out of arrows at this rate." She said.

"We can think about what to do after that later on... Just do your best!" I replied... And yes... the amount of times she hit the weak point was only a few times comparing it to how many arrows she used. "I'm Out of Arrows, what now?" I stunned him and then switched to the main chat.

"Uh... my partner ran out of arrows... anyone want to help us out?" … "Just Die Already!" Switched back to party chat... "Ouch...well that didn't work. She said to try using my pet to distract the King. "What? Cannibal can fight?" she explained that if I call him out and say "Attack" that he will attack the one you are attacking.. "Awesome." I called him out... "Attack!" With him turning to attack Cannibal... I slammed my hammer at his hands.

Was pretty easy to hit him while he was distracted. I stunned him just before he could hit Cannibal. Pretty much repeated that cycle until I didn't stun it in time and Cannibal got hurt badly and was automatically called back. "Oh shit, there goes plan B..." I said. "So what's Plan C?" she asked... "Plan C is just for you to stand there and look pretty!" I said laughing.

Ok... time to actually tank this thing then. I stopped dodging and took his blow and slammed my hammer at his hands... was a pretty epic One on One. I still had 15 potions from the Swordsman Quest reward and the Tank Quest Reward left over. He was eating my potions...

I was down to 4 potions until he finally died... "Finally!" I shouted in Main Chat.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


	8. -The 6th Chapter- 1st Day of Highschool

"Ahh Thank God." Princexx said... "You mean me?" if joked.

Finally got the Orc Skull and completed the Recipe and Built the King Crusher Hammer. We then went to turn in the quest and get the rewards. "Ahh Topaz's are so hard to collect alone." She sighed.

"Well I got to go...First Day of school today." I said. "School? Class doesn't start until later." She said... "What?" Then I found out that there was only one massive school in the city for all grades all the way up to college. "Oh... I see, that's pretty cool. Well I still have some stuff to do first..." I said.

Before going, I added her as a friend and sent her a Gift with a message then logged out. I got ready for school and took the bus.

"Everyone, We have a new student joining us today." I introduced myself and picked an empty seat near the windows. I just kind of zoned out until it was lunch time... "Lee, was it?" A girl with long hair approached me. "Yes?" I answered... Then everyone began coming over to talk with me introducing their selves and wanting to know all about the countryside.

I tried to answer everything they asked... Then one kid asked me if I played Epic. "Yeah just started today, played for 3 hours." They asked all about my character, class, stats, items, names, and so on... all at the same time while telling their own characters and names.

"Human Male, Looks like me, Hammer Tank, level 20, not sure about the stats and items but I do have a King Crusher Hammer." I replied. And its name is "God Only Knows". They kind of stared at me for a while... "No way. 3 hours and King Crusher Hammer... "You don't need to lie just to look cool on your first day, you know." Was what two boys had said.

"I'm not lying... you can go check it yourself." i argued... I was kind of avoided by everyone until Lunch ended. I just zoned out through class looking outside until School was over... "Hey." it was the same long haired girl from before.

Her name was Sakura I think... "Yes?" I said... "So you are level 20 right?" she asked... I nodded. "Then you should be doing the Skeletons next, I have to kill the Skeleton king because I never had the time to do it before." She said

She was asking me if I wanted to join her in killing it, she was a level 40 healer so it should be easy but long. I agreed and she sort of described where we would meet. Left side of where the Orc King usually is... there is a gap in the skeleton soldiers where people pass through to hunt the inner skeleton archers.

I Headed Home.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.


End file.
